


An Unexpected Visit From Old Friends & Family

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Epic Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Spock/Nyota Uhura, Near Death Experiences, Old Friends, POV Spock (Star Trek), Sarek Is Alive, Spock Lives, Spock is Captain, Sulu is First Officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Spock has a near-death experience and sees the people he misses most.





	An Unexpected Visit From Old Friends & Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer for **Dreamin** for Day 25 of Fictober 2018 (“ _'Go forward, do not stray.'_ ”).

“Go forward, do not stray.” Amanda leaned over and kissed his forehead. She had not aged a day since she had been lost, he realized, while he looked much like Spock Prime had, though with more dark hair and less gray. He did not want to heed his mother’s words, though, and was content to stay there with those he loved. His mother, his sister, Nyota, James...even Doctor McCoy was there. They had all been lost to him at one time or another and here, they were all young and vibrant as they had been when they had been first assigned to the Enterprise.

His mother stepped away and Nyota came forward, caressing his face in the gentle way she did. “You have young ones waiting for you to go back,” she said. “ _Our_ young ones, remember? Our children will miss you if you come here too soon. Go back to them. I’ll wait, Spock. We all will.”

“Just think,” Michael replied. “You have had a near death experience. It is not something most Vulcans have, you know. You can teach others what you have learned.” And then she smiled, the rarest sight on her face from their time together. “You always were a good teacher.”

“The best,” James said. “I had to cheat to beat your stupid test, remember?”

“And if you had not done that, we would not have been fated to be friends.”

“Well, there was more to it, but yeah, we can go with that,” James said. “But the Enterprise needs you, Ambassador Spock. You know that. The former Captain orders you to do your damn job and be a captain, Captain.”

“Like he said,” McCoy said. “And I’m adding doctor’s orders to it.”

“But--”

McCoy stomped up to Spock and turned him around, eliciting an affronted noise from Nyota and a soft chuckle from his mother and sister. “Do what your mama told you. Go forward, do not stray, step into the light, et cetera, et cetera.”

Spock stared at the bright light in front of him as Doctor McCoy’s hands moved away. “But--” he said as he turned around.

“Go!” Kirk said. “They need you. We don’t. Not yet, anyway.” He waved. “See ya later, Spock. Much later, hopefully.”

Spock nodded slowly, and his last sight before he turned his head and walked into the light were his friends and family waving at him…

...soon replaced by the sight of his father looking over him. “My son?” he asked. He looked nearly ancient, to be quite honest, as if the thought of losing him had aged him irreparably.

“Father,” he said. “Mother says hello.”

Sarek gave him a small smile and then stood up so First Officer Sulu could get him towards medical, a large smile on his face. “You had us scared, Spock,” Sulu said. “We can’t lose you yet.”

“No, not yet,” Spock said quietly before shutting his eyes and relaxing onto the stretcher. No, he was not to leave just yet, apparently. There was still time to teach, to learn, to love and to thrive.


End file.
